Konkurs pupili
Konkurs pupili to siódmy odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz trzydziesty trzeci odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Rainbow Dash decyduje się przygarnąć zwierzaka, jednak szczęściarza wyłonić ma dopiero konkurs. W międzyczasie bohaterka dowiaduje się, że słowo ,,pupil" oznacza przyjaciela, który zawsze pomoże. Opis ''Sen Rainbow Dash'' Odcinek rozpoczyna się widokiem Rainbow Dash pędzącej jak błyskawica w przestworzach i wykonującej różne podniebne akrobacje. Po chwili obok niej pojawia się Sowalicja, więc Rainbow, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, zaprasza ją do wyścigu. Sowalicja leci niezwykle szybko, a w pewnym momencie nawet prześciga pegaza. Po chwili głowa sowy, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu RD, przekształca się w psi łeb Winony, który następnie zmienia się w głowę Angela. Rainbow nie wyszła jeszcze ze zdumienia, gdy nagle korpus dziwnego stworzenia zmienia się w krokodyle ciało Gummy'ego. Rainbow zaczyna się zastanawiać o co w tym chodzi, gdy nagle z króliczego pyszczka Angela wyłania się Opal, atakująca pegaza swoimi ostrymi pazurami. Przerażona Rainbow zaczyna spadać, lecz okazuje się, że to był tylko sen... Sen uosabiający jej ukryte marzenia o własnym pupilu... ''Rainbow chce mieć zwierzątko'' Rainbow budzi się na gałęzi, a obok niej Opal prycha i grozi pazurami zwierzętom u podnóża drzewa. Po chwili przybywa pięć przyjaciółek, które bawią się ze się ze swoimi pupilami. Rarity przeprasza RD za zachowanie Opal. Rainbow pyta swoje przyjaciółki co tutaj robią, więc Applejack wyjaśnia jej, że przychodzą tu co tydzień na dzień Zabawy z pupilem. Fluttershy bardzo żałuje, że Rainbow o tym nie wiedziała, ale Pinkie Pie wyjaśnia powody, dla których nie zaproszono Rainbow: nie ma zwierzaka i o tej porze ucina sobie drzemkę. RD akceptuje te wyjaśnienia i wraca do swojej drzemki, a pozostałe przyjaciółki kontynuują zabawę ze zwierzakami. Hałasy nie pozwalają Painbow spać, w dodatku tęczowy pegaz skrycie marzy o własnym pupilu, więc po chwili zeskakuje z drzewa i mówi: Wywołuje to skrajną ekscytację Fluttershy, która natychmiast zabiera Rainbow do swojej chatki, aby pomóc jej wybrać pupila. ''Trudny wybór'' W chatce Fluttershy oba pegazy zaczynają śpiewać Find A Pet Song, w której Fluttershy przedstawia cały asortyment zwierząt. Rainbow na samym początku już stawia warunki: zwierzak musi być odlotowy i szybki jak błysk. Flutttershy proponuje jej ślicznego i miłego królika, jednak nie odpowiada on RD, która dodaje, że jej zwierzak musi też latać. Mimo to, Fluttershy pokazuje jej puszystego kotka, na co RD szybko odmawia przyjęcia takiego pupila. Fluttershy nie daje za wygraną i okazuje fokę i wydrę, które nie latają, ale foka potrafi wyskoczyć dziesięć stóp w powietrze. Nie przekonuje to RD, która chce już odejść, lecz przyjaciółka zatrzymuje ją, pokazując biedronkę i świerszcza. Są one jednak za małe i niezbyt fajne z punktu widzenia wybrednego pegaza. Fluttershy postanawia wyciągnąć asa z rękawa i pokazuje przyjaciółce... wiewiórkę. Jednak nie jest to zwykła wiewiórka, gdyż potrafi latać. Atrakcyjna oferta nie budzi jednak zainteresowania RD, która mówi, że chce zwierzaka, który jest szybki, fajny, niezwykły i "śmiejący się z grawitacji". Fluttershy nareszcie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że jej przyjaciółka chce skrzydlatego pupila, więc pokazuje jej podniebne stworzenia. Na początek pokazuje jej kolibra i motyla królewskiegoW angielskiej wersji jest użyta nazwa "monarch butterfly". Jest to nazwa gatunkowa motyla nazywanego w języku polskim "monarchą" lub "danaidem", a nie motylem królewskim., co zaczyna interesować Rainbow. Następnie Fluttershy prezentuje sowę, osę, tukana, orła, sokoła i nietoperza. Taka oferta odpowiada Rainbow Dash, lecz pojawia się inny problem - pegaz który przed chwilą chciał już odejść, teraz nie jest w stanie wybrać pupila z szerokiego zbioru przedstawionego przez przyjaciółkę. Pyta więc Fluttershy, czy istnieje nietoperz w żółte paski. Okazuje się, że nie, ale Fluttershy przedstawia jeszcze jednego kandydata - różowego flaminga. Cały czas zauważyć też można tajemniczego żółwia, starającego się za wszelką cenę zwrócić uwagę Rainbow... W końcu pegaz wpada na pomysł: postanawia urządzić konkurs prędkości, zwinności, stylu i innych cech. Zwierzak, który wygra turniej udowodni tym, że dorównuje właścicielce odlotowością i stanie się jej oficjalnym pupilem. ''Musztra'' Na początek Rainbow Dash ustawia kandydatów na pupila w szeregu i instruuje zwierzęta jak oficer w wojsku. Mówi im, że nie każde z nich może być jej zwierzakiem i jeśli mają wątpliwości na temat swoich talentów, to niech lepiej od razu zrezygnują, bo tylko twardziele przetrwają ostrą rywalizację. Następnie krzyczy na poszczególne zwierzęta, na przykład zmusza motyla do szybszego trzepotania. RD oczekuje od swojego przyszłego pupila pełnego poświęcenia. Jej przyjaciółki są rozczarowane jej przemową, bo uważają, że pegaz nie rozumie co to pupil. Tymczasem Fluttershy przyprowadza ostatniego, spóźnionego kandydata: żółwia, a konkretnie żółwia lądowego W angielskiej wersji rozróżniano nazwę "turtle" oznaczającą ogólny rząd żółwi i nazwę "tortoise" oznaczającą część tego rzędu - rodzinę żółwi lądowych.. Rainbow nie chce go przyjąć, ale przyjaciółka przekonuje ją, że ten gad nie będzie przeszkadzał, tylko chce dostać swoją szansę. RD, nadal się nie zgadza, bo jest pewna, że żółw sobie nie poradzi, ale Fluttershy ponawia swoją prośbę, mówiąc, że to tylko jedna próba i wręcz wciska żółwia lądowego na siłę koleżance, więc RD chcąc, nie chcąc (bardziej nie chcąc) w końcu się zgadza, ale od razu zaczyna krzyczeć na nowego ochotnika. Na koniec Rainbow wyjaśnia reguły przebiegu zawodów. Mają one składać się z testu: *szybkości *zwinności *odwagi *stylu *klasy *niezwykłości *nadzwyczajności Rainbow demonstruje też jak powinna wyglądać każda z tych cech. Twilight jej zwraca uwagę, że niektóre z nich to to samo, lecz Rainbow odpiera jej zarzuty. ''Konkurs'' ''Szybkość Zasady tej dyscypliny są proste - kandydaci na pupila muszą się ścigać na bieżni. Nietoperz leci szybko, motyl wolno, kaczka szybko, sowa nie dość szybko. Demonem szybkości okazuje się sokół, który leci tak szybko, że pe powietrza wyrywa pióra sowy lecącej obok. Najgorzej natomiast spisuje się żółw, który w chwili zakończenia wyścigu dopiero przekracza linię startu. Wyniki są następujące: Zwycięzca: '''Sokół' Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy ''Zwinność Tym razem zawodnicy mierzą się na specjalnym torze przeszkód. Motyl radzi sobie całkiem nieźle, flaming jest do niczego, wykonanie tukana "może być", nietoperz nie za bardzo sobie radzi, a zachowanie żółwia jest odwrotnością zwinności. Natomiast koliber błyskawicznie i w świetnym stylu pokonuje tor przeszkód, więc Rainbow postanawia zaszczycić go przybiciem swojego kopytka z jego skrzydełkiem, jednak siła lekkiego skądinąd uderzenia sprawiła, że mały ptaszek spadł na ziemię, za co stracił jeden punkt. Wyniki: Zwycięzca: '''Koliber' (-1 punkt) Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy ''Odwaga W tym etapie zawodnicy otrzymują niezwykle niebezpieczne zadanie - mają odebrać Opal jej ulubioną zabawkę. Jak wiadomo, kotka potrafi być bardzo agresywna i ma bardzo ostre pazury, więc początkowo żadne zwierzę nie odważa się do niej zbliżyć. Ostatecznie mały motyl królewski podlatuje do kotki i hipnotyzuje ją wzorem swoich skrzydeł, a po chwili zabiera jej zabawkę. W tym czasie żółw próbuje uwięzić Opal przewracając na nią jej klatkę, lecz próba ta kończy się niepowodzeniem, a rozjuszona kotka atakuje wściekle żółwia, drapiąc bezlitośnie jego skorupę. Rainbow pozostawia to bez komentarza. Zwycięzca: '''Motyl królewski' Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy ''Styl Jak mówi Rainbow Dash: W tej dyscyplinie pomaga największa elegantka Ponyville - Rarity. Etap polega na tym, że zawodnicy pozują przy Rainbow Dash do zdjęć wykonywanych przez jednorożca. *Nietoperz zakłada identyczne okulary przeciwsłoneczne jak Rainbow. *Sokoła RD trzyma jak średniowieczni sokolnicy. *Koliber pozuje w czasie pojedynku szermierskiego z tęczowym pegazem. *Sowa pozuje na stosie książek w bibliotece obok Rainbow w eleganckim sweterku. *Orzeł zostaje sfotografowany w czasie gry w curling z Rainbow Dash. *Zdjęcie motyla jest wykonanie przy RD w stylowym szaliku. *Żółw pod wpływem lampy błyskowej... chowa się w skorupę. Ostatecznie nie wiadomo, kto został zwycięzcą tej dyscypliny. Wiadomo tylko jedno: Totalna porażka: 'Żółw lądowy''' ''Klasa Ta dyscyplina polega na badaniu odgłosów wydawanych przez zwierzęta. Hukanie sowy, podoba się Rainbow, kwakanie kaczki już nie, odgłos nietoperza ujdzie, tukana "nie za bardzo". Osa bzycząc nie spełnia oczekiwań tęczowego pegaza, a motyla wcale nie słychać. Najgorsze wrażenie na RD zrobił jednak charkot żółwia lądowego. Nagle rozlega się krzyk orła - najbardziej odlotowy głos jaki słyszała Rainbow. Zwycięzca: '''Orzeł' Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy ''Niezwykłość Kandydaci na pupila demonstrują swoje rozmaite talenty. Nietoperz popisuje się dźwiękami echolokacji, co jest według Rainbow dość niezwykłe. Tukan znowu skrzeczy demonstrując przy tym kolorowy język, ale to "nic wielkiego". Flaming staje na jednej nodze, ale nie robi to wrażenia na RD. Natomiast sowa obraca głowę o 360°, co bardzo podoba się Rainbow. Z kolei żółw po raz kolejny chowa głowę w skorupę, co skłania RD do pytania, czy żółw nic więcej nie potrafi? Zwycięzca: '''Sowa' Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy ''Nadzwyczajność W tej konkurencji zawodnicy ponownie popisują się umiejętnościami. Kaczka stepuje w kapeluszu i z laseczką, co jednak nudzi Rainbow Dash. Orzeł robi na drutach sweterek z wizerunkiem wymarzonej właścicielki (Rainbow), ale to również nie budzi zachwytu tęczowego pegaza. Sokół próbuje czytać w myślach RD i odgadnąć jaką kartę ona trzyma, ale nie wychodzi mu. Osa demonstruje różne kształty cienia na tle światła rzucanego przez latarkę, co tak nudzi energicznego kucyka, że Rainbow zasypia. Nietoperz z kolei gra melodięJest to melodia z czołówki serialu. pocierając skrzydłami obrzeża kieliszków, a następnie kruszy naczynia emitowanymi przez siebie dźwiękami. Budzi to zachwyt Rainbow, która jednak stwierdza, że było to '''niezwykłe', a to jest konkurs nadzwyczajności, więc odejmuje zwierzakowi kilka punktów. Na koniec żółw lądowy próbuje przebyć morderczy tor przeszkód z basenem z rekinami, gilotyną, pierścieniem ognia i innymi pułapkami, ale nie dociera nawet do pierwszej przeszkody, tylko się przewraca i zapada za nim kurtyna. Wyniki konkursu wyglądają zapewne tak: Zwycięzca: Nietoperz (- kilka punktów) Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy ''Podsumowanie Po zakończeniu konkursu Rainbow zwraca się do żółwia lądowego mówiąc, że dostał swoją szansę, ale jej nie wykorzystał. Następnie wskazuje finalistów konkursu szybujących w przestworzach: sowę, orła, sokoła i nietoperza. Daje żółwiowi na pocieszenie punkt za upór i wysiłek, a nawet chce dać mu złotą nalepkę za starania, ale prosi go, by już sobie poszedł, bo niepokoi Rainbow. Po załatwieniu sprawy z żółwiem Rainbow zwraca się do finalistów przedstawiając im ostatni etap: wyścig z samą Rainbow przez Wąwóz Strachu. Wyścig w wąwozie Nad wąwozem rozlega się krzyk orła, a po chwili zaczynają płynąć dźwięki "Cwału Walkirii"Jest to wstęp do trzeciego aktu opery "Walkiria". Ryszarda Wagnera, zwiastujące rozpoczęcie finałowej konkurencji... Rainbow wyjaśnia, że Wąwóz Strachu wcale nie jest straszny, a ona sama go wielokrotnie przebyła, więc będzie lecieć z przodu, a ten kto przekroczy linię mety '''razem' z nią zostanie zwycięzcą i nowym pupilem tęczowego pegaza. Zawodnicy startują, a w ostatniej chwili przybywa też żółw lądowy, który chce mimo wszystko wziąć udział w wyścigu. Rainbow Dash z łatwością leci slalomem przez wąwóz i wręcz bawi się wyścigiem. Pokonuje tunel w którym wieje bardzo silny wiatr pchający zawodników do tyłu tak mocno, że za pierwszym podejściem nietoperz zostaje wyrzucony z tunelu. Żółw wytrwale z ogromnym wysiłkiem podąża w tyle. Rainbow leci dalej nucąc przy tym melodię Wagnera, aż napotyka kolejną przeszkodę - gąszcz kolczastych łodyg. Pokonuje te chaszcze z wielką gracją, lecz pozostałym zawodnikom nie idzie już tak dobrze. Jeden cierń wbija się w skrzydło orła, zatrzymując go. Sowa próbuje najpierw ocenić sytuację i znaleźć przez logiczną analizę bezpieczną drogę. Sokół zupełnie się zaplątuje. Jedynie nietoperz, wykorzystując echolokację, pokonuje przeszkodę i nadrabia stratę z tunelu, wychodząc nawet na prowadzenie. Cytaty :Rarity: (do Rainbow) Najmocniej Cię przepraszam za naszych ulubieńców. (do Opal) Powiedz, że Ci przykro! :Opal: (odwraca się i prycha) :Rarity: (do Rainbow) Jest jej przykro. :Twilight: Chciałyśmy, żeby Rainbow się do nas przyłączyła, tylko że... :Pinkie Pie: ..Chciałyśmy, żebyś się do nas przyłączyła, ale Twilight stwierdziła, że nie masz zwierzątka, a Rarity dodała, że o tej porze zwykle drzemiesz. Applejack orzekła, że nie będziesz zainteresowana, a Fluttershy i ja kiwałyśmy głowami o tak: (zmusza Fluttershy do kiwania głową). :Fluttershy: (cały czas kiwając) Och proszę, nie gniewaj się. :Fluttershy: (podniecona) Och, naprawdę chcesz mieć zwierzątko, serio? Bo ja mam w domu tyle różnych stworzeń! Och, na pewno coś sobie znajdziesz, one Cię pokochają. '''Nie ma lepszego przyjaciela niż zwierzak.' :'Rainbow Dash:' ''Są pytania? :Applejack: (na boku) Mam jedno. Czy ona rozumie co znaczy pupil? :Twilight: (...) Czułość, miłość i przywiązanie. :Rainbow Dash: Żartujesz, Fluttershy. Żółw? Po coś mi go przyprowadziła? :Fluttershy: To jest żółw lądowy, który zawsze chciał się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. :Twilight: Jedno i to samo. :Rainbow Dash: To ty tak myślisz i dlatego nie zostaniesz moim zwierzątkiem. :Rainbow Dash: Słuchaj żółwiu... :Fluttershy: (zza kurtyny) Lądowy. :Rainbow Dash: (do Fluttershy) Cicho! (do żółwia lądowego) Dostałeś szansę, ale chyba oboje wiemy kto się wykazał, a kto nie. :Żółw lądowy: (patrzy pytająco) Ergh? :Rainbow Dash: Ty nie! :Rainbow Dash: Ostatni, rozstrzygający konkurs będzie polegał na... (do siebie) tu teatralna pauza... SUPER WYŚCIGU ze mną przez Wąwóz Strachu... ta ta taa! :Rainbow Dash: Zawsze pierwsza! de:Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash en:May the Best Pet Win! Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki